


The Key to Love

by iKiritoKazuto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKiritoKazuto/pseuds/iKiritoKazuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is in love with Sora and has been for 2 years. Will he finally confess his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST story so try not to judge. I'm glad I finally got to write this! ;D If I made any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! cx (P.S. I am currently going through a SoraXRoxas stage so..hehe..*Scratches head* I'm planning on adding some more chapters to this and uhm...Well...'Things' may happen, If you know what I mean. ;p)

          Sora is sitting in a swing, staring at the ground. The swing is gently swaying in the cool morning breeze. _I don't want to go to class..._ Sora thought. Roxas, Sora's best friend, came up behind Sora and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Sora. You okay?"

Sora looked up at Roxas. "I'm too tired for school today. Plus, I left my homework at home and you know how Mrs. Quari is. She'll give me a detention."

"Well, Today is your lucky day. I figured you would forget your homework so I made a copy of it and answered all of the questions." Roxas always made a copy of his homework just in case Sora forgot his. He couldn't bear to see Sora get a detention.

Sora hugged Roxas tightly around the waist. "Thank you! Thank you soo much! This really means a lot."

"Anything for you, Sora.." Roxas whispered.

"What did you say?" Asked Sora.

"Nothing. Let's head to class now, Kiddo." Roxas ruffled Sora's hair.

"Hey, You're a kid too!" Sora shouted.

Roxas laughed and walked into the school. As Sora was following him, He couldn't help but notice how nicely Roxas's butt looked in those pants.

* * *

 

 After the final bell rang, Sora and Roxas met up at the front of the school. "Roxas, Do you ever get lost going to all of your other classes?"

"No, Why? Do you get lost"

"Yeah..I'm still not used to high school."

"Don't worry. You have three more years to get used to it." Roxas chuckled.

"You too!" Sora Responded. "Hey, Do you want to come over to my house and play some games? We could play MW3!" Sora started jumping up and down.

"Ugh, You always kill me at that game."

"Pweasee? It's my favorite game." Sora pouted.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Sora shouted as he hugged Roxas.

As they were hugging, They heard a familiar voice behind them say, "Hey guys! You talking about MW3?"

"Hey, Kairi!" Roxas said. Sora elbowed him in the stomach and whispered, "Roxas, Don't let her know we're going to play it!" When it came to MW3, Kairi was somewhat of a legend. She was the only one able to defeat Sora and he wasn't very happy about that.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. It's not like she's coming over to my house. It will just be us today." Whispered Roxas. Roxas really wanted to spend some alone time with Sora.

"You don't know that!."

Kairi cleared her throat and both boys looked up at her.

"Oh. Hi, Kairi. I didn't, Uhm, See you there.." Said Sora while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! You guys aren't talking about me, Are you?"

"No! Why would we do something like that?" Said Sora.

"Mhm..."

"Sorry, Kairi. We got to go." Roxas was trying to hurry so he could tell Sora before he got to nervous.

"Aw. Okay, Bye!"

"Bye, Kairi!" Said both Sora and Roxas.

Sora and Roxas started heading down the sidewalk on the way to Sora's house. While they were walking, Sora said, "Phew! I'm glad she's gone. That woman is crazy."

"Hehe. I think I want to see her beat you. It would serve you right."

"Hey! I can't help it if I kill you too much! You just sit there, Staring at the TV screen."

Roxas was really daydreaming about Sora and him rolling around on Sora's bed.

"That's because I'm waiting to find you so I can kill you. If I start walking around, You'll sneak up behind me and stab me with your damn knife." Roxas lied.

"At least I win!" Just as the last word left Sora's mouth, He ran directly into his front door. "OWWCH!" Sora put his hand on his forehead and pouted. "That really hurt.."

Sora looked over at Roxas, Who was bent over and laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"HEY! It's not that funny!"

"You should've seen your face!"

"Shut up." Sora muttered as he opened up his door. "You coming in or are you going to stand out there looking like an idiot?"

Roxas caught his breath and walked inside. Sora led Roxas up the stairs and into his bedroom. Sora starts up MW3 and they start playing. Pretty soon, Sora has racked up a total of 31 kills while Roxas only had two.

"Ugh, I give up."

"What? I only killed you 32 times. That's barely anything!" Sora whined.

"HOW IS THAT BARELY ANYTHING?"

Sora sighed. "If you would practice, You would be able to win."

"How can I practice when you keep killing me?" Roxas tackled Sora. He started tickling him in all the right places and soon Sora was begging for him to stop. Roxas stopped and just layed on top of Sora, Staring into his eyes. Neither boy looked away until a few seconds later, Roxas realized that he was getting hard and jumped off of Sora and turned around. He quickly grabbed a blanket off of Sora's bed and covered himself up in it.

"Hey, I'm cold too!" Sora lifted up the blanket and snuggled up to Roxas. Roxas quickly adjusted himself and started blushing as Sora layed his head down on Roxas's shoulder. Both boys sat like that until Sora said, "Roxas, Do you think Kairi is cute?"

"Uhm, Actually, S-sora.." Roxas hesitated. He knew he HAD to tell Sora how he really felt, But at the same time he didn't want to ruin their friendship. It didn't help that Sora had developed a crush on Kairi, Either. "Sora, I need to tell you something.."

"What?" Sora replied.

Roxas turned towards Sora and hugged him tightly. "Sora, I really like you. I mean, I LIKE like you.." Roxas's voice started shaking. "I love you.." By that point, A few stray tears had escaped from Roxas's eyes. Sora was shocked. He never expected his best friend to like him. In a way, He was upset, But he also liked Roxas and he was happy about that. But first, He wanted to make sure that Roxas really meant it. He had heard how teenagers get hormones that make them think they love someone when it's really just a phase.

"Roxas, I-"

Roxas cut him off. "I'm sorry, Sora. I'm really sorry...I shouldn't have said that." Roxas stood up and stared at Sora, Tears now freely flowing. Roxas turned around to leave.

"Roxas, I think we should talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about! I love you. If you don't love me, That's fine. As long as you're happy, I'm happy.." Roxas sniffled.

"Roxas, You know how I feel about Kairi."

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I should go."

Before Sora could say another word, Roxas ran out of the house. Sora stood in his room, Shocked at what had just happened.

 


	2. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sora knows Roxas likes him, He is struggling. He has had a crush on Kairi for a few months now, But he also feels attracted to Roxas.

Roxas left Sora's house and ran straight to his house. He only lived two blocks away, So it didn't take much time. When he got to his house, He ran directly up to his room. He laid on his bed and started thinking about what happened. _I don't want to stop being friends with him...Why did I have to mess everything up?_ Roxas thought. He started crying into his pillow wishing that day never happened. Before he knew it, He fell asleep.

* * *

Sora had called Roxas three times with no answer. By then, He was starting to get worried. Roxas would usually pick up instantly. Sora knew he was really hurt. He would go over to Roxas's house, But it was getting late and he had school the next day. He was hoping that Roxas would be there.

* * *

Roxas woke up to his alarm clock blaring in his ear. He quickly turned it off and saw that it was 7 O'clock. School started at 8 so he had time to get ready. As he sat up, He remembered all of last night's events. _Well, There's no way I'm getting out of going to school...Hopefully Sora forgot what happened._ Roxas went downstairs to find breakfast sitting on the table. "You made quite a ruckus, Coming in last night." Roxas's mother said.

"Oh..Sorry." Roxas looked down at his plate. His mom had make bacon and eggs, with a side of hash browns and toast.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Roxas lied. He didn't want his mom finding out he had a crush on his best friend, Much less that he was gay.

"Okay. Well, I have to go to work. Bye, Baby." She kissed Roxas on the cheek and patted his head.

"Bye, Mom."

* * *

Roxas arrived at school right as the first bell rang. Sora was in his first period class, So he was in no hurry to get there. Roxas got to class and sat down on the far side of the room. Sora sat three seats to his left. About 15 minutes into the class, Roxas looked over at Sora, Who was writing a note. He saw Sora fold the note and pass it over to the person next to him and whisper something in their ear. That person passed it down to the next person and whispered something in their ear. The person with the note, (Who sat right next to Roxas) gave the note to Roxas and simply said, "From Sora. Read."

Roxas carefully opened up the note. It read, _Roxas, I'm really sorry about last night. Meet me at my house. I really need to talk to you._  Roxas replied with, _Sora, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed all that on you. I just couldn't hold it in anymore...You're the most beautiful person I know. You should tell Kairi how you feel about her. You deserve to be happy._ Roxas folded up the note again and passed it back. Sora opened up the note and smiled. He looked over at Roxas, Then at his paper and thought, _I love you too, Roxas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. .-. I'm trying to post one everyday since I need to start writing more, But I'm not sure if I will be able to write much more today. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Have an amazing day! cx (Sorry about the lame chapter names.. Hehe, I'm not very good at coming up with names...At all)


	3. True Love

Roxas went to all of his classes thinking what Sora wants to talk about at his house. Maybe Sora just wanted to play some games. Maybe he wanted to tell Roxas to fuck off and never talk to him again.. Roxas hoped with all his heart it wasn't the latter. If that happened, He wouldn't know what to do with himself. So when the final bell rang and it was time to head over to Sora's house, He was nervous. Actually, That's a bit of an understatement. He was panicking. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't stop shaking. As he walked up to Sora's front door, His breath got caught up in his chest. He barely managed to hit the doorbell. Right as he pushed it, The door swung open and he was pulled inside.

As soon as Roxas was in, Sora shut the door, Pushed Roxas against it, And passionately kissed him on the lips. Roxas gasped and Sora jumped back. "Sorry, Hehe.." Sora blushed.

Roxas stood there with his eyes open wide. "W-what just happened?.."

"Sorry...I should have told you the truth." Sora grabbed Roxas's hand and led him into the living room. He stood in front of Roxas and said, "I only said I liked Kairi to see if you got jealous.."

"But, Why?.."

"Because I love you too." Sora grabbed Roxas and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I hurt you.." A few tears escaped from Sora's eyes.

Roxas lifted up Sora's head and rested his forehead on Sora's. "It's all better now. As long as I'm with you, Everything is perfect."

Roxas slowly moved his mouth up to Sora's. What started out as a single peck on the lips turned into a long, slow, passionate kiss. When Roxas was kissing Sora, He felt like he was flying through the sky. It was pure bliss. It was _love._ Sora slowly backed up and layed down on the couch and Roxas layed on top of him. Roxas started a slow, rhythmic grind into Sora. He tangled his hand into Sora's hair and let out a moan. Sora started to slide his hand down Roxas's back until he found his butt. He started slowly kneading it until he got another moan from Roxas, Which made Sora moan back. As Sora moved his hands back up and slid them under Roxas's shirt, He heard keys rattle in the front door. _OH SHIT!_ Thought Sora. Roxas heard it too and jumped up. Sora sat up and looked at Roxas. "Roxas, Adjust yourself!" Sora whispered.

Roxas cursed under his breath as he hurriedly adjusted himself. Right as he sat back down, The front door opened.

"Hey, Honny! Oh, Hey Roxas! How are you boys?"

"Hi mom! We're fine. Hehe.."

"Are you boys hungry?"

"I'm not. Mom, Roxas and I are going for a walk."

"We are?.." Roxas asked, Confused.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Boys. Just be safe!"

"We will! Bye!" Sora dragged Roxas out the door. "That was close."

"Yeah.." Roxas blushed.

Sora looked around to make sure no one was looking and when he saw that the coast was clear, He gave Roxas a quick peck on the lips. "Roxas, I love you...I've always loved you. I know, With every piece of my heart, That you are the one for me." Sora hugged Roxas.

"I love you too, Sora." Roxas hugged back, Even tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, That was it! They're finally together! cx Hehe, I've been waiting for this. They are so cutee together. c; If I made any mistakes, Please let me know! Also, I would LOVE any suggestions you have. Thanks for reading! (Btw, This is NOT the end of The Key to Love series. As of right now, I'm planning on having about 7 chapters. Possibly more. cx) Have an amazing day! ;D Or night?.. ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SOO much for reading this! Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of it! If anyone has any ideas/suggestions for the story, Lemme know! Also, If you would wish to help me work on this, Tell me so I can talk to you about it. I would GREATLY appreciate any help as I am often swamped with homework and I may not be able to update.. .-. (Like I even do my work. ;p) Thanks! Have an amazing day! c;


End file.
